


punishment and reward

by dogbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Collars, Crying During Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mommy Kink, Owner Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly SKZ, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Spanking, but the good kind, mentioned tummy bulges, slight degradation, they're alll boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbin/pseuds/dogbin
Summary: “Lix what are you doing” chan whispered“What does it look like i'm doing” Felix said, voice laced with annoyance “I'm claiming what’s mine."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 42





	punishment and reward

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first fic so sorry if its not great. feel free to leave suggestions and criticism in the comments to help me get better or you can leave anything you want me to write. thank you for reading!

Today had been one the best days in weeks for Chan. He finished multiple tracks, was on time for dance practice and all his meetings, and had even found time to interact with fans on social media. He felt on top of the world.

On the walk back to the dorms, he quickly messaged his boyfriends and asked them if they would like him to grab them all food while he was out. He received a wide variety of answers, all from starving young men, however one stood out more than the others.

Lix <3: food sounds great! Try to get home soon my sweet puppy :)

Chan had to pause himself in the middle of the sidewalk to take in the message completely. He received a few harsh stares from those who almost ran into him. Realistically nothing was wrong with it, but one word stood out more than the others.

Puppy. The far away feeling of fuzziness slowly started creeping up on him, along with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He quickly tried regaining his composure and continued his walk back to the dorms. He stopped by the boys’ favorite take out place and scampered back to the doors.

The closer he got to the door, the quicker his breath became. Throughout his entire trip back to the dorm he couldnt stop thinking about Felix’s message. One word ringing in his mind for the past thirty minutes. Puppy. Did Felix want to play when he got back? Was his owner excited to see him after a long day? He had seen him this morning in dance practice but everything had been completely normal then.

The adrenaline pumping through him quickly made his brain a little fuzzy. He couldnt wait to here Felix call him puppy again. It had been weeks since Chan had last played with anyone, and he wanted to so badly, he just didn’t always want to push himself onto his owners.

He quietly entered the dorm and slowly took off his shoes. He could hear the screaming from even outside the dorm, so as traveled towards the kitchen to put down the food and silence rung throughout the dorm, he was slightly concerned. He looked and up and met six other pairs of eyes. Without even a greeting, they all quickly trampled to him, rummaging through the bags of food. Quick words of appreciation thrown to chan and he fondly looked over all of them. Too endeared by them to be angry about the lack of greeting. As he was quietly watching all of them stuff their mouths full, he felt slim arms wrap around his waist, and a deep voice rumble in his ears. 

“Look who finally decided to come home” Felix said. Chan could hear the teasing tone in his voice, however he couldnt help but feel slightly disappointed in the lack of want laced in his voice.

“Haha very funny” he replied mockingly, “I got you your usual, you might to eat it quickly before the others can.”

“Mmmm I don’t know, I might just want my puppy instead. You look so adorable I could just eat you up.” Dark crimson coated chan’s cheeks. Every ounce of disappointment that was in him before, dissipated entirely, too quickly for it to be healthy. Chan didn’t realize how long he took to process the words until he heard Felix low whisper again.

“Look at you, so fucking adorable, youre practically begging for it with what you’re wearing.”

It took many moments for chan to remember what he was wearing. Sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Felix’s to be exact. And both were very VERY oversized. It wasn’t an abnormal sight, seeing chan drowning in Felix’s clothes. However, it never made it any easier for Felix to stop himself from drooling over how good he looked. 

“Are you guys going to eat or just stand there like idiots?”

Jisung’s voice suddenly broke chan out of his trance and allowed him to realize how long he had been standing there. Felix calmly sat down in the next available seat, and just as chan was going to sit in his own chair, he felt a tight grip on his waist. Before he had anytime to fight back, he was suddenly sitting on Felix’s lap. If he wasn’t blushing before, he most definitely was now.

“Lix what are you doing” chan whispered

“What does it look like im doing” Felix said, voice laced with annoyance “im claiming what’s mine. Come on lets eat. And if my puppy is good he will get a treat” the last part said slightly quieter. Felix wanted to be slightly selfish tonight and keep Chan all to himself.

Chan quickly nodded his head, wanting nothing more than to be a good boy. Throughout the rest of dinner, Felix fed not only himself, but also the tiny pup in his lap. With each spoonful of food, chan’s head felt slightly fuzzier and he wiggled his hips in excitement. He was so happy his owner was taking care of him. And slowly but surly chan and Felix finished their dinner, even if it did take them much longer then the others who decided that they wanted to go see a movie.

When their plate was empty, chan had yet notice that he felt incredibly light. Felix tapped his thigh, signaling him to stand from his spot on his lap, and quickly they both stood up. Felix collected their dishes and went to wash them, but not before leaving Chan with a very important set of instructions. 

“Im going to go wash these dishes, and by the time I get to our room I want you on the bed with nothing but owner’s sweatshirt. I need you on all fours. Can my puppy do that?” 

Chan quickly and clumsily nodded, dark hair flopping as he did so.

“Good boy. Go now quickly” 

Chan preened at the praise, before realizing the command, and quickly made his way to their room. He clumsily made his way to the bed, stripping as fast as he could, and making sure to leave the sweatshirt on. He situated himself on all fours sticking his ass out and arching his back. He knew he looked good like this. Like a mutt in heat presenting themselves. As he arched down he accidnelty dragged his half hard cock against the sheets. Pleasure stormed through his body and he couldn’t help but to continue fuck against the sheets. He didn’t realize how long had passed until he heard the sound of a sharp slap ringing in the room. It was until moments later that he processed what had just happened.

Felix had entered their shared room and saw his poor dumb mutt fucking their sheets. Stupid pup couldn’t help it, but he had to remind him of his place. Chan didn’t register the sharp stinging left on his ass, until the skin had already stared blossoming in a beautiful rose color. He moaned, high and pretty, his back arched even farther and once again his cock brushed against the sheets, making him whimper even more. 

“Stupid mutt. You couldnt just help yourself huh,” Felix said as he pulled Chans head back by his hair “puppy was going to get to fuck his owner, but now I don’t know if you deserve it.”

Chan whimpered sadly. “Please please. Want to fuck owner. Please Lix.”

“I don’t know, you looked perfectly content fucking the sheets, maybe you should just keep doing that, huh? Think you can get off by fucking the sheets”

“Nonono please. Please let me fuck you owner. Please let your puppy breed you” Chan begged pathetically. 

Felix swore under his breath. He hadn’t even had to ask chan to beg for it, his mutt already knowing that he was going to have to work for it now. His hand holding chan’s hair lightened in intensity slightly, only enough to guide chan where he wanted him.

“On your knees mutt. You want to fuck master so badly, you’re going to have show me you deserve it first”

Chan quickly complied scrambling to his knees in front of his owner. Until this point, Felix’s voice was unwavering and he sounded almost unbothered. But from this angle chan could see how Felix was already becoming hard in his sweatpants and as Felix gripped his hair tighter and guided chan to look up at him, he could see how blown out his owner’s eyes were. 

“You know what to do slut. Get to work” Felix growled.

Chan quickly worked on ridding Felix of his sweats and boxers, drooling at the sight of his masters cock in front of his face. He licked his lips quickly before diving in, licking a stripe from the back of his cock to the tip, before taking the head in his mouth. He quickly started swirling his tongue around the head and every so often he would dip the tip of his tongue into Felix’s slit. Felix’s low grunts and curses were only driving him to do more, along with the tightening hold on his hair. 

“Two taps if its too much”

The words were quick and before chan had any time to realize what was coming next, Felix pushed himself all the way in chan’s mouth. Chan was extremely lucky that he had been trained to control his gag reflex, because Felix easily slid down his throat. The deep grunts above him fueled him as he flattened his tongue and hollowed his cheeks.

This was the last straw for Felix, all restraint left his body. He began mercilessly sliding himself in and out of chan’s throat. He grunted deeply and when he looked down at chan, he almost came on the spot. Chan was looking up at him with drool running down his chin, and those teary, fuzzy eyes. Felix quickly pulled out of chan’s mouth before he would cum, and chan whimpered loudly while chasing Felix’s cock with his mouth. When he realized he wouldn’t get far with the grip Felix stilll had I his hair, he simply opened his mouth as wide as possible and whimpered again. 

Felix would have continued to fuck his pup’s mouth for hours if he didn’t already have a surprise for him. He quickly let up his hold on chan’s hair and instead began petting him. Chan quickly reacted and leaned into the touch, trying to receive more.

“Mmmm my sweet puppy. You did so well. Owner felt so good fucking your mouth. I think my pup deserves a reward. What does puppy think?”  
Chan quickly nodded his head, nudging his head against Felix’s thigh as a silent plea for his reward. Felix smiled at how adorable he was being.

“Ok my sweet puppy, you’ll get your reward. Face the bed and close your eyes sweetheart” Felix said sweetly.

Chan complied and quickly turned around toward the bed. He closed his eyes tightly and waited until the rustling of the sheets stopped, and he heard a quiet “open up” to start slowly opening his eyes to the best sight he could imagine. Felix was laid out on all fours, the exact position he had instructed chan to be in before, except he had his knees spread farther apart, allowing his ass to be on perfect display. This usually would be enough to work chan up, but the glimmer of the lighting hitting the plug nestled between Felix’s cheeks made chan drool. Quite literally.

“Poor dumb puppy. Are you going to come breed your owner, or should I get one of the other mutts to do it?”

Chan quickly walked towards the bed standing behind Felix, shaking his head side to side. No. He didn’t want anyone else to breed his owner right now. He didn’t want Felix to go to any of the other members to be bred, he wanted to be the one to do it. He needed to be the one to do it. He knew this wasn’t a completely empty threat either, they had done it to each other plenty of timer before. if one of the pups misbehaves, they watch someone else get bred and they get nothing.

He placed a light hand on one of Felix’s cheeks, a quiet gesture asking if he could do more. 

“Go ahead puppy, touch me as much as you want. i want my puppy to breed me.”

That’s all chan needed before gripping Felix’s ass and spreading his cheeks apart. Taking in the sight of the plug in his tight hole. From this far up close he could see lube dripping out, a sign that Felix used enough that chan wouldn’t need anymore than he is provided, and Felix loved the burn of the stretch anyways. 

He reached for the plug, grabbing the end and wiggling it past Felix’s rim. Felix moaned loud and needy as chan slowly removed the plug, until his hole was gaping and clenching around nothing. Chan quickly coated his hand with the lube that was left on the plug, and with the copious amounts dripping from Felix’s hole, and stroked his cock with it. Felix was tiny in almost every way possible, except for his cock of course. Chan however, easily had the largest cock of all the members. This made him and Felix the perfect combo as Felix loved the feeling of a huge cock stretching him open and pounding into him, and even on some days he could the slight bulge in his stomach as chan pounded into him.

After chan had lubed himself up, he slowly guided himself towards Felix’s fluttering hole. after the initial resistance, he finally rested the tip of his cock in the wet heat. 

“Fuck puppy. You feel so fucking big. Does mommy’s hole feel tight enough for you?”

At the sound of Felix calling himself mommy, chan couldnt take it any more. Suddenly his hips met Felix’s ass and his hands were on either side of Felix’s head. 

“FUCK” Felix lets out loudly. The burning of the stretch makes his cock twitch weakly and he feels chan so deeply in him. Chan whimpers at the tight heat suddenly surrounding him, and his primal instinct to breed his owner takes over as he begins to piston his hips at a punishing pace. With every press of his hips inwards, Felix lets out little grunts and high pitched whimpers. 

Chan moans unabashedly. The feeling of his owners tight hole around him and hearing nothing but the sound of Felix’s moans and the sound of their hips slapping together only drives chan further into his headspace. No coherent sentences leaving his mouth, only Felix’s name and titles and pleads to breed his owner. chan slowly gains enough energy to remove his hands from where they rest by Felix’s head, and instead place them tightly only Felix’s hips. His pace falters and becomes sloppy. It all becomes too much for him. His mind way too fuzzy and he can’t take it anymore. 

“Mommy. Mommy please. Can’t. Please” he says weakly.

“Ok ok puppy.” Felix says as he crawls forward. When chan’s cock slips out of his hole he hears a high needy whimper behind him. “Shhhh pup.” Felix turns around and takes chan’s face in his hands. It wasn’t until now that he had noticed the tears streaming down his face. He sweetly kissed them away, trying to calm chan down. 

“Why doesn’t my sweet little pup lay on his back?”

Chan quickly complies, too fucked out to complain. At this point he’ll take anything he can get. He leans against the headboard, and Felix finds his way onto his lap. He quickly sinks back down onto his puppy’s large cock and gently rocks his hips in circles as he leans down to kiss chan. The kiss was meant to be an attempt to ground his pup, however Chan took this as an opportunity to grip Felix’s narrow waist again, plant his feet on the bed, and begin an inhumane pace as he pounds into Felix. 

Felix’s mouth opens in shock and chan takes the opputuntity to travel his kisses down Felix’s jaw and onto his neck. He leaves dark marks in his trail, showing that not only does he belong to Felix, but that Felix is also his. His pace speeds up, and he can feel himself being pushed closer to the edge. With the way Felix is clenching around him, he can tell he’s close too.

“Mommy. Mommy please. Breed. Please breed mommy” chan lets out weakly, trying so hard to hold himself back. At the sound of chan begging, Felix looses all control and releases all over their torsos. The feeling of his owner tightening around him, almost pushes him over the edge, but he can’t. He’s a good boy and good boy’s wait for permission. He continues to piston his hips into Felix waiting for permission. Felix picks up on this as soon as he comes down from his high. 

“Fuck puppy. Please cum. Cum for mommy puppy” Felix pleads, the feeling of overstimulation beginning to build in his abdomen. 

Chan quickly looses himself in the way his mommy is begging for him. As he releases himself deep in Felix, and accidnetily leaves a harsh bite where Felix’s neck meets his shoulders. Felix sobs loudly at the feeling of chan not only breeding him full, but also leaving his physical mark on him. Chan whimpers quietly at he shallowly ruts his hips into into Felix as he rides out his orgasm.

The stay connected like this for what seems like hours, until Felix deems the feeling of cum drying on him uncomfortable. Slowly he sits up and lets chan’s cock slip out of him. the pup whines at feeling of the lack of warmth and Felix can’t help but coo at how adorable he looks. He’s sitting there with his eyes closed, dried tear tracks down his face. 

“Come on my sweet puppy, lets go clean up and then we can cuddle more”

Chan whines but allows Felix to pull him up from the bed. Felix whines softly at the feeling of chan’s cum beginning to drip from his hole. Chan notices and searches for the plug. When he finds it he crawls towards Felix with a bright smile and offers him the object. Felix smiles at how adorable and sweet his puppy is. he quickly slips the plug into himself before any more of chan’s cum can leak out of his hole, when he remembers something very important. 

It may be late but Felix knows very well that whenever they play, chan has something he always needs. Felix walks to the closet and picks up a box in the back. At the sound of Felix in the closet chan perks up and is immediately waiting on the bed for him. Felix slowly walks over and gives chan the one thing he needs most. Chan looks up at him with he prettiest puppy eyes, thanking him quietly for putting his favorite collar on him. A silent reminder that he was very good and that he belongs to not only Felix, but all the other boys too.

When they are both ready they make their way to the bathroom. Felix grabs them both a pair of clothes and wets a rag with warm water to clean his cum off both others their chests. as Felix is dressing himself, after chan of course, they hear the front door opening. When they are done they make their way to the living room to greet the rest of the members. The other boys are all screaming and laughing, deep in conversation about the movie they just saw. However, when chan and Felix enter the room it gets quiet. Everyone knew what happened based on not only the collar fastened around chan’s neck, but also the deep bite mark on Felix’s. At the sight of them changbin whimpers quietly. 

“Whats wrong baby” seungmin asks quietly. Changbin quietly points to chan’s collar and pouts. Seungmin tilts his head in confusion, unsure of what his baby wants.

“I think he wants his collar too min” jeongin replies. The rest of the boys let out a quiet noise in understandment, and changbin sends jeongin a greateful glance. 

“Awwww our babies want to be puppies together?” Minho asks. Chan and changbin look at each other and then at hyunjin and jisung also, having a silent conversation with each other. 

“Please mommy” chan raspily lets out. Throat sore from being fucked and from all his moaning.

“Of course my sweet puppies, you can all be puppies together. Do you want to sleep all together tonight?” Felix responds. At that the four pups perk up and quickly nod their heads. Their owners all coo at how adorable they were being. 

Within the next 15 minutes chan, changbin, hyunjin, and jisung all had their collars fastened around them and were cuddled up next to their owners, sprawled out in the living room. Chan could not have asked for a better way to end his already perfect day. Slowly he slipped into sleep, cuddled up to Felix, next to the rest of his boyfriends, the feeling of love and warmth surrounding him.


End file.
